


Some Hope Left

by Dragomir



Series: Tales from the Garrison [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers for A Change of Seasons, Spoilers for A Growing Crisis, Spoilers for Good Suramaritan Achievement, i refuse to accept their bullshit, serious blizzard's quest chain resolutions suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: Do not tell the Champion of Azeroth that something is impossible. They'll do it just to spite you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard is full of shit and I refuse to accept their canon.

The Champion picked Arluin up, face grim in the shadows of their hood.

Thalyssra’s face fell. “…Outlander, he’s dying. Let him do that in-”

“First Arcanist,” the Champion said, voice dark, “I am the Champion of Azeroth. I have survived _everything_ this world has thrown at me. I have survived campaigns on three worlds and earned the ear of the Warchief _and_ the High King. Do not tell me that my friend is _dying_.”

The First Arcanist frowned as Arluin gave another raspy wheeze.  Mana burns were almost impossible to treat, even _with_ supplies.  She had utmost faith in the Outlander’s ability to pull off daring escapades, but this… Even _this_ had to be beyond their abilities.

“We need Oculeth to open a portal.  We’re taking him to Dalaran.”

“But the Arcan’dor-” Thalyssra protested.

The Outlander was already moving, down the tunnel to Shal’aran and the Arcan’dor.  “The Arcan’dor can make it fine with Valewalker Farodin!” the Outlander yelled over their shoulder. “Arluin needs my help _right now!_ ”  And then they were off, metal-shod feet clattering down the stone-and-dirt ramp, Arluin held gently in their arms.

 _Perhaps this was just one more of the Outlander’s miracles_ , Thalyssra thought.  _Perhaps_ this _would be the one that would render all other miracles not so miraculous…_

She smiled, briefly.  If the Outlander ever ceased to amaze her, it would be time to retire.

And, perhaps, she would leave with some hope.

**Author's Note:**

> And Arluin was saved and his friends were brought to Shal'aran, and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
